A bogie is a portion by means of which a railway vehicle runs, and is crucial to safe running of a vehicle, as the bogie connected steel rails with a vehicle body while playing the role of guiding, reducing vibrations of and braking a vehicle. The bogie of a passenger vehicle, in particular, requires good running stability and safety and comfort besides sufficient strength, for the purpose of guaranteeing the safety and comfort of passengers.
Due to a narrow rail gauge of the meter gauge railway (typically 1000 mm), low costs of railway lines and vehicles, as well as fine curve trafficability resulted from a small minimum railway curve radius of a meter gauge vehicle, meter gauge railway lines are built up in a plurality of countries. However, the bogie of the meter gauge railway suffers from a narrow distance between two wheels under limitation by the rail gauge, therefore, the space for a driving device to be mounted therein is limited. Currently, the driving device of a meter gauge power bogie includes a traction motor, a gearbox and a dental coupling installed between the traction motor and the gearbox, in which a housing of the traction motor is fixed on the framework of the bogie via a connecting piece, the box body of the gearbox is fixed on the framework via a derrick, one end of the dental coupling is fixed with the motor shaft of the traction motor, the other end is connected with an input shaft of the gearbox. The integral structure takes up large space due to the fact that the connecting piece, the derrick and the dental coupling all require certain space to be arranged therein; in addition, the fact that the power of the traction motor is in direct proportion to its volume poses a limitation to the power of the traction motor available to this type of driving device, which in turn seriously restricts improvement in the speed of a vehicle.